Meridia
Meridia is The Daedric Prince of Life and Lady of Infinite Energies, and is one of the Princes whose obscurity prevents most mortals from understanding much about her at all. The summoning date of Meridia is 13th of Morning Star. Meridia can also be summoned at her shrine, if the summoner offered something from the corpse of an undead creature at the statue. Appearance and Personality She almost always comes in the form of a beautiful woman. Like a siren, calling mortals in to do her bidding, Meridia has always had a passionate hatred for all things undead. She takes great joy in rewarding mortals who purge the realms of the wretched walking-corpses, along with any Necromancers who have tampered with Meridia's life-giving energies. It is stated that Meridia is one of the few Daedric Princes to be benevolent and not wholly evil, if at all. History In the First Era, during Alessia's rebellion, the Ayleids made a pact with Meridia and her minions the Aurorans, to help the Ayleids against the human rebellion. The Ayleids champion, Umaril the Unfeathered, bound his life force in the realm of Meridia. This made him have Daedra-like immortality. When he is slain in the Mundus, his spirit will float in the Water of Oblivion and eventually return to Meridia's realm. Meridia's holdings in Oblivion are collectively known as "The Colored Rooms". Another Prince whose origins may not entirely be outside of the aetherial, Meridia is believed to have been a former Magna Ge, before she was cast out of the heavens for consorting with illicit spectra. Somewhere in 3E 433, Meridia was summoned by the Champion of Cyrodiil. Meridia wanted the champion to clean a certain cave from Necromancers and their undead. She rewarded the champion with her Ring of Khajiiti. The same artifact was given by Meridia to the hero of Daggerfall. Some two hundred years later, in the midst of the Stormcloak Rebellion, the necromancer Malkoran broke into a shrine to Meridia situated near Mount Kilkreath in Skyrim, and proceeded to perform experiments on the casualties of the civil war, Stormcloak and Imperial alike. A furious Meridia tasked the Last Dragonborn with destroying Malkoran and his creations. Upon the necromancer's death, Meridia presented the Dragonborn with the legendary sword Dawnbreaker. Artifacts Ring of the Khajit The Ring of the Khajiit is an ancient relic, hundreds of years older than Rajhin, the thief that made the Ring famous. It was Rajhin who used the Ring's powers to make himself invisible and as quick as the breath of wind. Using the Ring, he became the most successful burglar in Elsweyr's history. Rajhin's eventual fate is a mystery, but according to legend, the Ring rebelled against such constant use and disappeared, leaving Rajhin helpless before his enemies. Dawnbreaker Dawnbreaker is a sword given to Meridia's champion. It is a powerful weapon against the undead, sometimes releasing a blast of energy that destroys all undead near it. Category:Characters Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Daedric Princes Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Daedras